Firsts
by lenkezero
Summary: Some short drabbles of Dean and Castiel's "firsts" from Dean's point of view.


So just some short drabbles on Dean and Castiel's "firsts" from Dean's point of view.

I don't own Supernatural or the characters. No infringement was intended.

The first time they kissed it wasn't fireworks and a an angel chorus singing hallelujah, because for one thing, Cas's brothers and sisters watching them would have been damn awkward. And for another, fireworks could only singe, but what Dean was feeling was so much more than that. It was a volcano, it was the fires of hell, it was a God damn nuclear explosion. No wimpy firework could compare to this. To the feel of lips and tongues; of Cas's rough stubble scratching against Dean in a way that burned and stung and still made Dean feel like he could never get enough. It couldn't compare to the clashing of teeth or the feeling Dean got when Cas made a soft noise in the back of his throat that was too soft to be a whimper, but so, so close.

The first time they consummated (Cas's words not Dean's) it was terrifying. Two boys groping in the dark, scared and lonely, and holding on to each other like there was nothing else in the world. The only noises the soft slide of fabric being pulled off and thrown to the ground, a tie being slowly undone and tossed to land somewhere off in the dark. And, after what seemed in some ways only like moments, and in others, a lifetime, the soft whisper of "Dean" that came from Cas's lips as Dean brought him to the brink. Then it was panting, and after that, it was silence except for the soft thump of Dean's heart against his chest.

The first time Cas said 'I love you' it could barely be heard over the thrumming of the Impala's engine. But dean heard it all the same. All he had to do was tell this angel, _his_ beautiful angel, that he felt the same. That despite all of this apocalypse bullshit, and his fucked up life, and the fact that this might be against some angel/human species taboo, he had somehow fallen in love with Cas as well. But instead Dean just took Cas's hand in his own and looked straight ahead, pretending he hadn't heard a thing, and pretending he couldn't feel Cas's pain that was so palpable it was practically taking up the whole of the Impala.

The first time Dean said 'I love you' to Cas, it wasn't even a conscious thought. They had gotten information of some demons hanging out on the outskirts of town, but it had been an ambush. Dean tried to stay close to Castiel but Sam had run off up the stairs and so Dean had followed, because when Sam ran off, Dean always followed. It wasn't till they had killed the last of the demons that Dean had remembered Cas was with them. And when he went back down stairs to check on his angel, his heart had stopped at the blood pooled around Cas and the vacant look in his eyes. Dean crouched down, pulling him into his arms, words spilling from his mouth in what seemed like an endless procession of begging for Castiel to be alright, cursing the bastards that did this to him, and tears, more tears than Dean had cried in a long, long time. Then the angel's eyes fluttered open, and Dean was kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever do and whispering 'I love you' over and over again against Cas's lips. And Dean could feel the slow smile forming on Cas's face.

The first time Dean told Sam about them, he was rewarded with a look that, to Dean, screamed 'you really are dumber than people think' followed by Sammy's trademarked bitch face. Then he had to sit through 'the talk' and he wondered, A, how Sammy knew so much about _that; _and B, how he had even gotten himself into this talk with his _baby_ brother. But then it was over, and Sammy was wishing them good luck in whatever it was they were doing and Dean was smiling, really smiling, like he hadn't done in so long. And that's when he knew, it may all be total shit right now, in fact it may be totally shit for a while. But somehow, the three of them, they would be okay.

All done now. I hope you guys liked it. This was my first attempt at Supernatural so I did my best!


End file.
